Restart
by Viero Eclipse
Summary: Saat langit menangisi keruntuhan dunia, hanya Yugi yang tersisa. Hanya Yugi dan satu sosok eksitensi yang lain. Oneshot AU YamixYugi/Puzzleshipping Shounen Ai. Fantasy. Don't like, Don't read.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

 **The Zookeeper's Boy (music lyric) © Mew**

 **Restart © Viero D. Eclipse (VDE) / Reviero Messiah**

 **Pairing: Yami Yugi (Atem) x Yugi Mutou (Puzzleshipping)  
**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance/Fantasy**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word-count: 6204**

 **Warning: AU, Oneshot, Shounen Ai, Typo  
**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

 _ **Are you my lady, are you? Are you my lady, are you?**_

 _ **The rain, the rain, the rain is falling down  
The cars remain**_

* * *

Gumpalan debu menghantam mata. Terbatuk adalah respon yang wajar saat udara kotor mulai mengacau dalam saluran pernapasan. Polusi merajalela, menandakan bahwa alam sudah tak mampu lagi menyeimbangkan dirinya. Sinar mentari tak lagi menyengat raga. Yang terlihat hanyalah awan mendung yang teriringi badai. Merintikan hujan. Sepertinya, langit pun menangis pilu.

Yugi pun terus melangkah.

Dibalik pakaiannya yang lusuh dan juga segenap luka di tubuh yang terguyur derasnya hujan, ia terus melangkahkan diri menuju ke satu titik. Sebuah destinasi dimana eksistensi lain sedang menunggunya. Sesosok eksistensi yang ingin ia buktikan dengan nyata. Yugi tak ingin lagi berdelusi. Ia hanya mengharapkan keajaiban.

Ia mengharapkan keajaiban di tengah segenap distopia ini.

Reruntuhan bangunan yang hancur dan porak poranda telah ia lewati satu persatu. Genangan banjir meluap hebat, menyapu jalanan tempat Yugi melangkahkan kaki. Dan genangan demi genangan air tak mampu menyurutkan semangat pemuda itu untuk maju pada tujuan akhirnya.

Dan sampailah ia di sebuah stasiun kereta yang sudah tak terlihat megah lagi wujudnya.

Stasiun Domino. Sebuah stasiun yang dulunya selalu ramai oleh orang-orang kini hanya meninggalkan secercah memori. Sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang ada di dekatnya tampak roboh, menghancurkan sebagian besar pondasi stasiun. Semuanya porak poranda. Kerusakan telah terjadi dimana-mana. Beberapa unit kereta yang ada di stasiun pun tak tampak lagi wujudnya. Hancur. Semuanya benar-benar hancur.

Di tengah panorama memilukan itu, Yugi pun lantas menghentikan langkah, memandang sekeliling. Mencari eksistensi yang serupa dengannya. Eksistensi manusia… lebih tepatnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, halilintar kembali menyambar langit. Hujan semakin turun dengan derasnya. Kedua mata ametis Yugi tampak mengeruh suram. Pemuda itu terlalu lelah. Lelah dengan keadaan yang menghantamnya. Lelah dengan segenap mimpi buruk yang tak bisa dihindarinya. Lelah dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu.

Kehancuran. Kesendirian. Dan bahkan…

Tak bisa… mati.

Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada sebuah keabadian. Sebuah keabadian yang diwarnai dengan kesendirian. Apalah arti hidup jika tak ada satupun teman ataupun pasangan? Apalah arti hidup jika tak ada satupun eksistensi yang mendengarmu? Memahami apa yang kau rasakan? Menemanimu?

Kehidupan seperti itu tak ada bedanya dengan neraka.

Yugi sungguh terlalu lelah untuk sendiri. Sudah terlalu lama merasakan sepi. Di sebuah dunia yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Sebuah dunia yang tak lagi terlihat indah. Sebuah dunia dimana ia tak bisa meninggalkannya—tak peduli meskipun ia sungguh tak sanggup lagi bertahan di dalamnya. Sebuah dunia dimana ia akan tetap hidup selamanya di sana. Sendirian.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Harapan Yugi pun terjawab. Sepasang mata semerah darah kini menatapnya dari kejauhan. Eksistensi itu nyata terlihat. Yugi seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sesosok… manusia. Benar-benar manusia.

Sekujur tubuh Yugi gemetar saat pemilik mata merah itu berjalan mendekatinya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat sesosok manusia di dunia ini. Dari perawakannya, manusia itu adalah seorang pemuda yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Yugi. Dan dilihat dari raut wajahnya, pemuda itu juga seolah tak percaya saat menatap Yugi.

Kedua ametis itu pun menggugurkan air matanya.

"K-Kau… benar-benar… ada…"

Suara itu terdengar serak. Yugi tak sanggup lagi membendung perasaannya. Dengan cepat, ia pun segera berlari dan memeluk pemuda asing itu seerat mungkin. Ia menangis di sana. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Dan pemuda bermata merah itupun turut menangis, lantas membalas pelukan Yugi. Tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Keduanya takut pertemuan itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Takut jikalau semuanya tak nyata.

Tapi… tidak. Semuanya nyata. Akhirnya mereka saling dipertemukan. Tuhan telah menunjukkan belas kasihnya. Tuhan tidaklah sejahat itu.

Tak sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka tak sendiri lagi.

.

.

* * *

 _ **If I don't make it back from the city  
Then it is only because I am drawn away  
For you see  
Evidently there's a dark storm come  
And the chain on my swing is squeaking like a mouse**_

* * *

.

.

Dunia tak lagi berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Semua berawal dari sebuah bencana yang begitu... janggal.

Sebuah bencana janggal terjadi hingga menyisakan Yugi yang hidup seorang diri. Alam mulai marah dan meluluhlantakan segalanya. Segenap manusia dan makhluk hidup yang lain seolah lenyap tak bersisa. Bangunan kota pun runtuh, roboh dan hancur. Langit terbelah dua. Matahari tak lagi sudi menyinarkan cahayanya. Bumi pun diselubungi kegelapan yang begitu pekat.

Jikalau pagi menjelang, yang ada hanyalah panorama mendung disertai badai yang maha dahsyat.

Yugi seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Di saat ia hidup tenang dan bahagia di tengah kemajuan teknologi dan segenap sahabat-sahabatnya, euforia itupun lantas hancur hanya dalam sekejap mata. Kiamat terjadi. Segalanya dihancurkan. Seluruh yang bernapas dilenyapkan. Kecuali Yugi. Ditengah kehancuran itu, hanya Yugi yang tak bisa mati.

Anehnya… hanya Yugi.

Ia seakan hidup abadi.

Dan kenyataan itu membuat Yugi ketakutan. Psikis pemuda berambut tiga warna itu semakin terguncang dan tertekan. Segenap teknologi tak lagi berfungsi. Lampu, sambungan telepon hingga satelit, semuanya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Bahkan _smartphone_ milik Yugi—yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi notifikasi dari aplikasi sosial media miliknya, kini benar-benar kosong. Selain sambungan internet yang tak berfungsi, dapat dipastikan tak ada satupun manusia yang selamat dan menggunakan sosial media mereka.

Keadaan itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Berhari-hari Yugi mengurung diri di dalam apartemennya. Sebuah apartemen yang sudah hancur sebagian. Ia bertahan hidup di sana. Sembari mencoba untuk mencari tahu, apakah ada penduduk yang masih selamat di kotanya. Tindakannya itu sia-sia. Segenap manusia seolah lenyap. Ia bahkan tak melihat satupun mayat yang tergeletak di jalan.

Benar-benar lenyap tak tersisa. Semuanya seakan menghilang begitu saja tanpa menyisakan satupun jasad.

Hingga semakin lama, rasa putus asa pun semakin menggerogoti eksistensi Yugi.

Pemuda yang masih berusia 18 tahun itupun bahkan pernah mencoba untuk melakukan usaha bunuh diri. Namun, gagal. Sebilah pisau yang ia hunuskan di dadanya pun tak memberi efek apa-apa. Raganya terkoyak. Darah pun bercucuran. Rasa sakit menghantam. Namun nyawanya tak melayang. Yugi tak bisa mati.

Berapa kali Yugi mencoba untuk melenyapkan eksistensinya, ia akan tetap selalu hidup.

Yugi menganggapnya sebuah kutukan. Sebuah kutukan terbesar yang mungkin menjadi ganjaran untuk segenap dosa-dosanya. Yugi bahkan bukanlah orang yang jahat. Ia hanyalah pemuda biasa. Sesosok pemuda polos yang selalu mementingkan kepentingan sahabat-sahabatnya diatas kepentingannya sendiri. Ia dikenal sebagai sesosok pemuda yang baik hati dan sangat bijaksana. Hatinya pun semurni malaikat.

Dan Tuhan pun menjatuhi takdir yang begitu mengerikan.

Yugi harus kehilangan segalanya. Kehidupannya. Segenap sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan ia pun hampir kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia harus hidup sendirian. Ditengah keadaan kota yang sudah hancur. Tak ada lagi manusia yang bahu membahu untuk membangun kembali kehidupan mereka. Yang tersisa hanya Yugi dengan segenap ketidakberdayaannya. Hanya Yugi dengan segenap kesepiannya.

Sampai pada suatu hari, keajaiban pun datang.

Diantara area terbelahnya langit, muncul sesuatu yang tak terduga. Sebuah _pillar_ cahaya yang begitu besar. Begitu besarnya hingga ia menancap tepat di ujung bumi.

 _Pillar_ cahaya itu mengeluarkan energi misterius. Dan energi misterius itupun berpendar ke segenap penjuru dunia.

Beberapa tumbuhan kembali hidup. Sambungan listrik, alat komunikasi, internet, hingga beberapa lampu jalan pun kembali berfungsi dengan janggalnya. Bahkan _smartphone_ milik Yugi yang sudah tak berfungsi tiba-tiba hidup kembali. Sebuah notifikasi terlihat, menandakan satu pesan masuk.

Kedua ametis Yugi terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya menganga dengan begitu syok. Serangkaian pesan singkat yang tampak di layar _smartphone_ nya sungguh sulit diterima nalar.

Sebuah pesan yang membuat persepsi dimana hanya Yugi satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang tersisa di bumi pun terpatahkan kebenarannya.

" _Halo… Apakah ada manusia yang masih… hidup?"_

.

.

* * *

 _ **You're tall just like a giraffe  
You have to climb to find its head  
But if there's a glitch  
You're an ostrich  
You've got your head in the sand**_

* * *

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu terluka."

"Tenang saja. Bahkan luka-luka ini tak akan bisa… membunuhku."

Sempat terlintas di benak Yugi bahwa pesan yang ia terima dari _smartphone_ miliknya—tepat dua tahun yang lalu—adalah dari alien. Dari makhluk luar angkasa yang mungkin datang ke bumi, mencoba untuk menguasai planet biru itu. Karena sungguh mustahil disaat bencana kehancuran itu terjadi, masih saja ada manusia yang tersisa di bumi.

Belum lagi dengan fenomena _pillar_ cahaya raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit dan sampai saat ini masih terlihat berdiri kokoh di ujung bumi. Sungguh terlihat seperti fenomena pendaratan ufo bak film-film scifi yang pernah Yugi lihat.

Namun, tidak.

Segenap spekulasi Yugi pun terpatahkan saat ia melihat sendiri wujud dari seseorang yang mendatanginya. Ia benar-benar manusia. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia seorang alien.

Dan Yugi tentu saja tak langsung percaya. Rasa skeptis menguar di hati. Mungkin saja pemuda itu berbohong. Mungkin saja ia alien yang berniat untuk melenyapkan eksistensi Yugi dengan berpura-pura sebagai manusia.

Namun, entah mengapa. Melihat segenap perlakuan baik pemuda itu padanya, Yugi seolah luluh.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini—"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan luka-lukamu semakin parah."

Hati mana yang tak terenyuh saat pemuda bermata merah yang ditemui Yugi mulai membersihkan butiran pasir yang mengendap di dalam lukanya. Dengan selembar handuk yang dibasahi dengan air bersih, luka demi luka itupun dibersihkan secara hati-hati.

Ah, sudah lama sekali Yugi tak merasakan kebaikan manusia. Ia pun mendadak teringat dengan segenap sahabatnya terdahulu. Segenap sahabat yang selalu menolong Yugi dalam keadaan sulit. Dan semuanya hanya tinggal sebatas kenangan. Diingat pun hanya akan menyakitkan hati.

"Tch… s-sakit." Yugi mulai meringis saat darah kering yang dibersihkan mulai berganti dengan darah segar. Guyuran hujan dan kotornya genangan air banjir hanya membuat luka Yugi semakin parah dan terinfeksi bakteri. Hidup abadi membuat Yugi tak peduli lagi dengan kondisi raganya.

Ia bahkan berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti, luka-luka yang terkumpul di raganya dapat membuat nyawanya melayang.

Dan percuma.

Ia masih tetap hidup sampai saat ini. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa ada sesosok manusia lagi yang bernapas di satu dunia yang sama.

Tuhan sungguh tak sekejam itu.

Ia bahkan menambahkan sedikit lelucon di dalamnya. Sungguh bukan merupakan sebuah kebetulan jikalau sesosok pemuda bermata merah yang ada di hadapan Yugi ternyata memiliki perawakan yang serupa. Rambut keduanya sama-sama menjulang ke atas dan memiliki tiga warna yang begitu kontras. Poni berkilat emas dengan ujung magenta dalam hitamnya mahkota Yugi dan replikanya.

Yang membedakan hanyalah warna dan sorot mata keduanya. Tinggi badan pun hampir sejajar.

Jika saja masih ada beberapa manusia yang hidup, maka mereka pasti dikira saudara kembar. Keduanya merupakan pemuda yang berwajah begitu rupawan. Keduanya bahkan masih terlihat takjub dengan eksistensi masing-masing.

Seolah bertemu dengan belahan jiwa yang telah hilang. Meski tak saling mengenal pun, rasa familiar masihlah mengendap di dalam hati.

"Sudah selesai." Yugi hanya terdiam saat lututnya telah dibalut dengan perban. Keheningan pun menusuk masa. Begitu canggung. Replikanya itu lantas berdehem dan mencoba mencairkan suasana dibalik sikap diam dan dingin Yugi.

"Butuh dua tahun untuk dapat menjangkau tempatmu. Apalagi di tengah keadaan dunia yang masih kacau balau seperti ini. Maafkan aku jika kau sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar sedikit berat dan tegas. Yugi hanya tersenyum ironi mendengarnya. Ia masih berusia 18 tahun saat berkomunikasi pertama kali dengan pemuda itu. Kini tak terasa, ia sudah menginjak 20 tahun di akhir masa penantiannya.

Ia bahkan tak meminta pemuda itu untuk mendatanginya.

Dan lalu…

"Mengapa kau rela mati-matian berusaha untuk menemukanku seperti ini?"

"Karena… hanya kau yang tersisa di muka bumi." Pernyataan itu diguratkan dengan penuh determinasi. "Dan aku tak ingin… sendiri lagi."

Tak ingin sendiri lagi.

 _Sendiri._

Yugi terhenyak mendengarnya. Ia begitu memahami betapa menyakitkannya kalimat itu. Sendiri. Ia sudah merasakan penderitaan itu. Hidup seorang diri di tengah dunia yang hancur dan tak ada seorangpun yang menemanimu. Sungguh neraka.

Dan pernyataan itu hanya menguatkan bukti bahwa pemilik mata merah itu adalah manusia.

"Aku juga tak ingin… sendiri lagi."

Nada Yugi begitu getir. Raut wajah replikanya tampak melembut, tanda simpati. Pemilik ametis berusia 20 tahun itu pasti sudah terlalu lelah dan letih. Jera dengan segenap kesendirian yang melanda.

Dan tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain hanya kenyataan bahwa keduanya tak lagi sendiri. Tak sendiri dan kembali merasakan sebuah hubungan. Sebuah hubungan dan juga ikatan yang kuat.

Mereka akan kembali merasakan makna memiliki… teman.

"Selama ini, kita hanya dapat bertukar pesan selama tiga kali saja dikarena sambungan yang tidak stabil. Dan aku belum mengetahui… namamu." Mendengar itu, Yugi lantas mengarahkan atensinya langsung pada replikanya. Pemilik mata merah itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Namaku Yami Atem. Dan… namamu?"

"Yugi." Sejenak jeda yang sangat singkat. "Mutou… Yugi."

"Yugi…" sebuah nama yang terasa familiar dalam benak seorang Atem. Perasaan hangat terasa saat keduanya saling berjabat tangan. Dan Atem pun terbelalak saat Yugi memejamkan kedua ametisnya. Air mata pun perlahan menggenangi paras pemuda berwajah manis itu.

Sudah lama sekali.

Sudah lama sekali Yugi tak menggugurkan air matanya. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah saat mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Dan segenap air mata Yugi pun terkuras tak tersisa. Hingga menyisahkan perasaan kosong dan putus asa. Hingga menyisahkan benteng ketegaran dan hati yang kuat.

Namun, kini… Yugi terlalu letih.

Ia terlalu letih untuk bertahan. Terlalu letih untuk menjadi kuat. Ia bukan dewa. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Air mata itupun mengucur deras.

Satu permohonan terucap dengan begitu lirihnya.

"Atem…"

"Eh?"

"…kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku… sendiri."

Dan dengan itu, dinding pertahanan Yugi pun runtuh. Pemuda bermata ametis yang sudah bertahan habis-habisan untuk hidup itu kini kembali terlihat begitu tak berdaya. Sudah lama ia merindukan kehadiran seseorang. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan sentuhan dan mendengar suara orang lain. Sudah terlalu lama ia tak merasakan hal itu.

Atem dapat melihatnya.

Yugi sudah terlalu lelah mempertahankan topeng ketegarannya.

Tubuh lemah itupun didekap dengan begitu erat. Isak tangis Yugi semakin terdengar begitu pilu. Atem membenamkan parasnya dirambut Yugi. Jemarinya mengusap perlahan punggung replikanya itu, mencoba menenangkannya. Ia juga tak ingin sendiri lagi.

Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk selalu bersama dengan pemilik mata ametis itu.

"Di dunia ini, hanya ada kau… Yugi. Tak akan kubiarkan dunia ini menjadikan kita sendirian lagi. Tak akan pernah kubiarkan."

.

.

* * *

 _ **In a submersible I can hardly breathe,  
As it takes me inside, so the light sings.  
Answer me truthfully, do the clouds kiss you?  
With meringue-coloured hair, I know they cannot**_

* * *

.

.

Keduanya pun mencoba untuk menjalani hidup bersama-sama.

Sungguh tak terlalu mengejutkan jikalau keadaan Atem sungguh sama dengan Yugi. Ia juga dianugerahi kehidupan abadi. Meskipun usia mereka bertambah, namun entah mengapa penampakan fisik mereka selalu saja terlihat muda.

Kontur kedewasaan itu tetaplah terpancar. Namun, gurat-gurat usia tua takkan terukir sedikitpun di raga mereka.

Dan keduanya pun berusaha untuk mengungkap misteri dibalik segenap kejanggalan yang terjadi.

Selagi mencoba untuk mencari tahu, Yugi dan Atem pun memutuskan untuk hidup secara nomaden. Masih di area sekitar Jepang, keduanya hidup berpindah-pindah dan mencoba mengumpulkan makanan yang tersisa di pasar ataupun minimarket terdekat. Mereka mencoba mengumpulkan makanan yang masih belum menginjak tanggal kadaluarsa.

Keduanya pun paham bahwa cepat atau lambat, segenap makanan yang ada di minimarket akan membusuk seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Yugi pun memutuskan untuk singgah sejenak di areal yang masih ditumbuhi beberapa hehijauan. Sebuah bukit yang jauh dari suasana kota. Di sana, ia pun mencari lahan tanah subur yang bisa ia tanami benih pohon dan sayuran. Atem pun turut membantu replikanya dalam bercocok tanam. Semua itu semata-mata mereka lakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

Meskipun kehidupan mereka abadi, organ-organ tubuh mereka akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa jika tidak diisi dengan asupan makanan dan nutrisi.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Dan tak terasa, keduanya singgah hingga mencapai pergantian tahun.

"Jadi, kau berasal dari mesir, Atem?"

"Itu benar. Menurut kakekku, ada silsilah keturunan _pharaoh_ dalam keluarga kami terdahulu."

"Ah, _pharaoh_ ya? Menakjubkan!"

Atem hanya tersenyum menatap wajah takjub Yugi. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat membawa beberapa buah hasil panen dari pohon yang mereka tanam sendiri. Sudah hampir setahun mereka tinggal dalam area perbukitan itu. Dan dalam waktu beberapa hari, mereka haruslah berpindah tempat.

Berpindah menuju ke titik yang lebih dekat lagi dengan lokasi _pillar_ chaya raksasa itu berada.

Mungkin, dengan melihat sendiri _pillar_ itu dari dekat, mereka akan segera menemukan jawaban atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Jawaban mengapa hanya mereka saja yang dianugerahi kehidupan abadi. Jawaban mengapa bencana mengerikan ini terjadi. Dan jawaban tentang sampai kapan mereka akan hidup seperti ini.

Sampai kapan kebersamaan mereka akan berakhir?

Jauh di lubuk hati Yugi yang paling dalam, ia hanya ingin semuanya berakhir. Ia lelah untuk hidup. Dan di saat yang sama pula, ia juga tak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Atem juga ikut berakhir.

Karena ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ikatan keduanya pun semakin kuat tak terpisahkan.

"Argh! Sial! Lagi-lagi akan hujan! Ayo, kita harus segera menuju tenda, Yugi!"

"T-Tunggu Atem, a-aku—" belum sempat Yugi menadahi semua buah-buah yang dipetiknya ke dalam keranjang, Atem segera menarik tangannya dan berlari secepat mungkin. Petir menyambar dengan nyaringnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi langit untuk menggugurkan hujan.

Dua pemuda berwajah identik itu lantas berlari, menerobos beberapa semak belukar yang menjulang tinggi di sepanjang jalan. Hingga pada akhirnya, lengan jaket yang dikenakan Atem pun terjerat di salah satu ranting pohon dan tanpa sadar, pemilik mata merah itu menariknya dengan kuat.

 _SRAAAKKK!_

"Atem, jaketmu robek!" Yugi terhenyak. Atem masa bodo dengan itu dan terus menarik tangan Yugi untuk menuju ke dalam goa. Sampailah mereka ke dalam tenda di ujung goa dan Atem pun menarik napas lega. Pemuda bermata merah itupun segera melepaskan jaketnya yang sedikit basah dan mulai mengumpulkan buah yang mereka kumpulkan. Lekas ia bilas buah-buahan itu dengan air bersih.

Yugi terlihat memperhatikan jaket replikanya dengan seksama.

"Ah, robekan jaketmu tidak terlalu parah, Atem. Aku akan coba untuk menjahitnya."

"Tidak perlu, Yugi. Kita bisa mencari jaket lagi saat kita melewati kota nanti. Aku yakin, masih ada beberapa mall ataupun pasar utuh dengan banyak pakaian di dalamnya." Pernyataan Atem tak dihiraukan Yugi. Memang, selama ini, mereka mendapatkan pakaian-pakaian baru dari beberapa bangunan _mall_ yang masih utuh. Dan secara otomatis, mereka bisa menjarah semua barang di dalamnya secara gratis. Mereka tak memerlukan uang lagi.

Uang tak ada harganya jika di dunia ini tak ada lagi populasi manusia yang menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk tukar menukar dan berdagang.

Dengan cekatan, Yugi lantas mengeluarkan benang dan juga jarum dari dalam tas ranselnya. Atem hanya menghela napas panjang menatap replikanya yang mulai menjahit. "Aku sudah bilang, kau tak perlu repot-repot menjahitnya, Yugi. Aku masih memiliki beberapa jaket lain."

Yugi memutar bola matanya. "Atem, jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu. Ini jaket favoritmu. Aku yakin, meskipun kau memiliki beberapa jaket, kau hanya akan mengenakan jaket hitam ini."

Atem terkekeh pelan. Sungguh percuma ia berdebat dengan Yugi. Replikanya itu sudah terlalu dekat dan tahu betul dengan kebiasaannya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Yugi, tak ada satupun yang tak berguna untuk Atem. Ia pasti akan membutuhkannya di kemudian hari.

Dan ia sangat menghargai apa yang sudah Yugi lakukan untuknya.

"Kau tahu, Yugi?"

"Hm?"

"Kau mengingatkanku pada ibuku." Sebelah alis Yugi terangkat mendengar itu. Ia pun menaikkan kedua pundaknya dan tetap melanjutkan aktifitas menjahitnya.

"Meskipun aku laki-laki, aku masih bisa melakukan hal-hal sederhana seperti ini. Ibuku sempat mengajarkannya padaku." Yugi pun kembali terkenang dengan memori ibunya. Sang ibu yang terlihat menjahit dengan bahagia saat Yugi masih berusia lima tahun. Sebuah ingatan yang tak akan pernah Yugi hapus dari benaknya. Ia bahkan ingat saat kakeknya memberikan banyak mainan-mainan baru untuknya.

"Aku… merindukan mereka semua…"

Atem terdiam mendengar itu. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia juga sangat merindukan segenap keluarganya. Ia merindukan sang ayah yang selalu melindungi hidupnya. Sosok ibu yang selalu mengasihinya.

Entah, dimana mereka sekarang. Mereka semua lenyap. Jikalau mereka tewas, Atem tak pernah melihat jasad mereka. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa segenap keluarganya kini berada di tempat yang layak. Berada di ladang surga.

Setidaknya, mereka tidak berada di dunia yang berantakan ini.

Dan yang dimiliki Atem saat ini hanyalah Yugi. Ia tak akan membiarkan replikanya itu turut lenyap meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tak akan sanggup.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Yugi."

Kalimat itu terucap dengan sendirinya. Seolah terucap di luar alam bawah sadar Atem. Jantung Yugi sedikit berdebar. Ia tak akan sanggup menghitung seberapa banyak hutang budi yang ia miliki pada pemuda bermata merah itu. Hidupnya sungguh tak berarti tanpa kehadiran Atem.

"Terima kasih… _mou hitori no boku_."

" _Mou hitori… no boku?"_ Atem mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat arti kalimat yang diucapkan Yugi saat ia mengikuti kursus bahasa Jepang dulu. Ia bahkan paham bahwa nama Yami yang dimilikinya ternyata bermakna kegelapan dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Bukankah itu berarti… diriku yang satu lagi?"

Yugi tersenyum manis mendengar.

"Benar. Tak kusangka kau mengerti bahasa Jepang juga. Saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku sedikit ragu untuk memanggilmu Atem- _san_. Karena aku tak yakin, kau akan paham dengan bahasaku."

Atem menaikkan pundaknya mendengar itu. "Tentu saja aku paham meskipun sedikit. Itu _suffix_ yang digunakan untuk memanggil secara formal, bukan? Sebagai bentuk penghormatan di Jepang?" Yugi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kurasa, panggilan seperti itu tidaklah perlu. Kau hanya perlu memanggilku Atem." Pemilik mata merah itu terdiam sejenak. "Dan kenapa… _mou hitori no boku_?"

Yugi tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Atem. Sebagai gantinya, pemuda bermata ametis itu tersenyum saat melihat hasil jahitannya yang begitu rapi. "Selesai! Kau bisa mengenakan jaketmu lagi _, mou hitori no boku_!"

"Yugiiii!"

Atem mengerang frustasi. Ia sedikit tak suka jika Yugi tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya seperti itu. Dan sang pemilik mata ametis hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, menggoda. Gemas dengan perlakuan itu, tanpa pikir panjang Atem segera menerjang tubuh mungil Yugi, membuat replikanya itu terbelalak kaget.

"A-Atem! A-Apa yang kau lakukan—Hahahaha!" Yugi tak sanggup lagi menahan tawa saat Atem memulai serangannya. Pemilik mata merah itu mencoba menggelitik Yugi. Yang diserang semakin tertawa dan tak berdaya. Air mata pun menetes keluar dari kedua ametis Yugi. "A-Atem, h-hentikan hahahaha!"

"Cepat katakan padaku, mengapa kau memanggilku _mou hitori no boku_!"

"Hahaha! T-Tidak mau!"

"Tch! Baiklah jika masih keras kepala. Rasakan ini!"

"A-Atem! Hentikan! Hahahahaha! A-Aku tidak kuat lagi!" Yugi mencoba untuk berontak. Namun, sia-sia. Atem semakin menjerat dengan begitu erat. Dan pergelutan itu semakin tak terkendali.

"Atem! T-Tendanya—Huwaaaahhh!" Yugi terbelalak saat tenda yang mereka singgahi mulai roboh. Atem yang sedari tadi menjerat Yugi kini harus tertimpa tenda dan membuatnya terjatuh menindih Yugi. Keheningan terjadi untuk sesaat. Dan hawa canggung begitu terasa saat jarak keduanya semakin begitu tipis.

"Atem…"

"Y-Yugi…" pikiran Atem seolah _blank_. Kedua ametis Yugi begitu dekat. Ah, tidak. Baru kali ini ia bisa melihat mata Yugi selekat ini. Tak diragukan lagi. Mata replikanya itu begitu indah. Dengan pancaran warna yang begitu langka. Atem tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda seindah Yugi.

Dan benang-benang kenangan itupun terngiang di benak Atem dengan cepat. Tahun demi tahun ia mendampingi Yugi. Ia merekam jelas segenap transisi yang terjadi pada sang replika.

Atem bahkan merekam jelas ke dalam ingatannya bagaimana Yugi saat berusia 21 tahun yang masih mudah terbawa suasana dan menitikkan air matanya. Ia ingat dengan jelas ketika kedua mata ametis itu menatapnya dengan begitu pilu. Wajah Yugi terlihat sangat polos dan manis, seperti anak kecil. Atem selalu mencoba untuk menghibur agar seulas senyum kembali terbingkai di paras replikanya.

Yugi bagaikan sesosok adik di mata Atem.

Ia mengingat jelas bagaimana Yugi menginjak usia 22 tahun yang mencoba untuk tegar dan kuat. Replikanya itu terlihat begitu ceria dan bahkan berganti posisi menjadi pihak yang sering menghibur Atem. Di saat Atem merasa tertekan, Yugi akan berusaha keras untuk memberikan semangat dan motivasi untuknya. Bahkan di saat Atem begitu lelah, Yugi pun bersedia menjadi sandaran yang rela menopang segenap tekanan batinnya.

Yugi bagaikan sesosok sahabat yang sepadan di mata Atem.

Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana sorot mata Yugi terlihat semakin tajam dan dewasa di usianya yang ke 23 tahun. Ia tak lagi terlihat polos dan seperti anak-anak. Ia semakin bertanggung jawab dan bijaksana. Ametis itu menyimpan kekuatan yang besar. Ametis yang selalu menguatkan kedua mata merah Atem.

Di saat Atem menitikkan air matanya, disitulah Yugi menepis air mata itu dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Ia himpitkan parasnya di telinga Atem dan membisikkan serangkaian kata yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hatinya menjadi hangat.

Yugi bagaikan sesosok _partner_ di mata Atem.

Dan di usianya yang kini sudah berevolusi menjadi 24 tahun, Yugi pun terlihat begitu tampan dan kuat. Ametisnya tak lagi terlihat naif. Kedua mata indah itu terlihat tajam. Keseriusan mewarnai parasnya.

Semakin lama, sang replika pun semakin menyerupai Atem.

Ia tak lagi menitikkan air mata. Ia tak lagi lemah. Yugi telah menjadi sesosok pribadi yang sabar dan penuh pengertian. Ia begitu sempurna. Atem tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kekaguman yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya untuk Yugi.

Sang replika—ah, tidak. Sang _partner_. Ya, benar. Partner. Yugi telah menjadi _partner_ hidupnya. Ia bukan lagi sekedar orang asing. Bukan lagi sekedar adik ataupun sahabat. Ia bahkan tidak hanya sekedar _partner_ biasa.

Yugi semakin berharga saja di mata Atem.

Sebagai sesosok teman yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Yugi, Atem pun takjub dengan perubahan replikanya itu. Tak ada yang mampu memahami Atem kecuali Yugi. Di masa-masa sulit, pemuda bermata ametis itulah yang menguatkan Atem. Menemani Atem. Tak pernah meninggalkannya sedikit pun.

Bahkan di saat pertengkaran mewarnai keduanya, maka Yugilah yang akan meminta maaf mengingat ego Atem yang sangat tinggi.

Hanya Yugi yang mampu meluluhkan ego seorang Atem.

Dan faktor itu membuat afeksi diantara keduanya semakin bertambah kuat dan dalam. Keduanya saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Bagaikan Adam dan Hawa yang diturunkan ke bumi, keduanya pun seolah menjadi entitas yang takkan pernah bisa untuk dipisahkan. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan tak ada yang lain.

Hingga pada akhirnya, titik ketertarikan supremasi itupun tercipta.

Cinta.

Masa itu menjadi sebuah masa yang tak pernah terduga sebelumnya. Sebuah masa dimana segenap perasaan tak terdefinisi itu menguar di permukaan dan menemui titik kebenarannya. Dibalik remangnya jeratan tenda yang membungkus tubuh mereka, Atem masih dapat melihat seberkas cahaya yang menyinari wajah tampan Yugi. Sang pemilik mata ametis tampak memukau. Mata Yugi terlalu indah hingga Atem pun terhanyut ke dalamnya.

"A-Atem, aku—mmphh—" Dan Yugi begitu syok saat mulutnya dibungkam dengan begitu lekat oleh mulut Atem. Kedua paras identik itu saling berhimpit erat. _Mou hitori no boku_ -nya menciumnya dengan begitu lembut dan dalam. Hingga rona merah menjalar sepenuhnya di paras Yugi. Jantung keduanya pun berdebar kencang. Karena setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka pun merasakan kontak seksual sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hidup berdua saja di satu dunia tanpa adanya orang lain, hanya akan membuat keduanya saling mencintai satu sama lain. Perasaan dan tekanan hormon tak akan dapat dibendung lagi. Tak peduli salah ataupun benar, mereka hanya ingin merasakan dalamnya cinta. Ciuman demi ciuman itu terus diguratkan. Hingga untaian napas itu menjadi terputus. Tubuh keduanya memanas. Ametis bertemu merah.

Dan di momen itu, mereka baru menyadari betapa indahnya eksistensi satu sama lainnya.

"Aku mencintaimu… _Aibou_ …"

"A-Atem…" _Aibou_. Sebutan yang membuat Yugi terhenyak kaget. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Atem memahami makna sebutan itu. Seorang _partner_. Mendengarnya membuat hati Yugi meleleh. Ia pun semakin terlarut ke dalam dekapan cinta _partner_ nya. Tak pernah ia sadari betapa dalamnya perasaan yang dirasakan Atem untuknya. Yugi pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, ia baru benar-benar memahaminya sekarang.

Perasaan tak ingin kehilangan itu semakin kuat.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini, _Aibou_ … aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah…" Yugi pun hanya mengangguk diam mendengar itu. Atem tak sedikitpun merenggangkan dekapannya. Pemuda bermata merah itu semakin membenamkan parasnya di pipi Yugi. Air matanya mengalir perlahan di sana. Dan Yugi pun segera menepis genangan air mata itu dengan jemarinya.

Kini, ia pun tak keberatan jikalau ia harus hidup abadi di dunia yang menyedihkan ini.

Selama ada Atem di sisinya.

Maka selamanya, Yugi akan selalu memiliki tujuan untuk bertahan hidup.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Santa Ana winds bring seasickness  
Zookeeper hear me out  
How dare you go?  
Cold in the rain**_

* * *

.

.

Dan tak ada yang berjalan secara abadi.

Titik akhir itu pasti akan tiba saatnya.

Langkah Yugi pun terhenti. Tepat di hadapannya. Titik destinasi yang selama ini berusaha ia capai telah berhasil ditapaki. _Pillar_ cahaya raksasa. Sebuah _pillar_ misterius yang mungkin saja menjadi kunci jawaban atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan benar saja dugaan Atem dan Yugi. _Pillar_ itu semakin lama semakin besar.

Bahkan terlalu besar hingga sepertiga bumi terlihat terhunus oleh dasar _pillar_ itu.

Perasaan gentar mulai menjalar dalam diri Yugi. _Pillar_ itu seolah mengakar kuat ke dalam bumi. Memberi energi sekaligus menyerap esensi dunia itu sendiri.

"A-Apa ini? Selama hidupku, aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini…" Yugi tak mampu berkata-kata. Ekspresi Atem mulai serius dan ia pun mengarahkan atensi ke ujung langit. Langit yang masih tampak terbelah oleh pusat _pillar_ cahaya itu sendiri. Seolah ada jutaan—bahkan mungkin tak terhingga—kumpulan benang ( _string)_ yang menjalar di sana. Tiap jaringannya mengarah ke beberapa titik.

Kedua mata merah Atem terbelalak lebar. "M-Mungkinkah…"

"Atem?" Yugi mengerutkan dahi. Dibalik pernyataan retorisnya itu, sang _partner_ terlihat ambigu. Atem berpikir keras, seolah ia mulai memahami segenap titik terang dari apa yang sudah terjadi.

"M-Mungkinkah… kumpulan _string_ tak terhingga itu mengarah ke masing-masing… dimensi?" Atem berspekulasi. Yugi yang tak paham dengan itu lantas menjerat pundak sang replika, mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

" _Mou hitori no boku_ , apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Perkataan Yugi membuat atensi Atem mengarah padanya.

"Ini hanya spekulasiku saja, _Aibou_. Tapi sepertinya… _pillar_ cahaya ini adalah gerbang penghubung dunia dengan dimensi keempat? Atau mungkin dimensi… kelima? Aku tidak terlalu yakin."

"Dimensi… kelima?" Yugi tak sanggup menalar semua itu. Otaknya mencoba untuk mendalami ilmu fisika yang pernah ia pelajari. Teori relativitas milik Einstein, _string theory, superstring theory_ dan segala macam kerumitannya. Teori bahwa alam semesta memiliki sepuluh dimensi ditambah dengan satu dimensi waktu. Teori dimana ada kehidupan atau dimensi lain yang dikenal sebagai _multiverse_. Teori bahwa dunia ini sebenarnya bercabang dengan dunia lain.

Semua itu hanyalah sekumpulan hipotesa tanpa bukti.

Namun, melihat apa yang ada di hadapan Yugi saat ini, ia pun semakin kehilangan arah.

Atensi Atem pun kembali mengarah ke _pillar_ cahaya. _Pillar_ itu seolah menjadi simbol bahwa Tuhan hendak mereset dunia sekali lagi. Dunia seolah akan dilahirkan ke dalam kehidupan yang baru. Di saat semua yang bernapas lenyap tak tersisa, _pillar_ cahaya itupun muncul dan seolah merekonstruksi segalanya.

Bagaikan sebuah mesin komputer. Ada kalanya semua sistem yang ada di dalamnya di hapus, _rebooting_ dan lalu kembali di- _install_ ulang. Menjadi sebuah komputer dengan sistem yang baru. Dan berdasarkan analogi itu, bisa dipastikan bahwa…

Dunia seolah di _**restart**_ kembali.

Dan _pillar_ cahaya itu mengingatkan Atem pada eksistensi _Tree of Life_. Dimana pohon kehidupan itu menjadi awal mula terciptanya segala eksistensi kehidupan dan menjadi penghubung dengan segenap kehidupan lain yang berbeda.

" _M-Mou hitori no boku_! A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" Dan tak ada yang mampu menggambarkan betapa syoknya Yugi tatkala replikanya mulai mendekati _pillar_ raksasa itu dan mencoba menyentuhnya. Sungguh terlambat jika ia ingin menghentikan tindakan _partner_ nya itu. Jemari Atem telah terlibat kontak dengan hamparan cahaya yang menyelubungi _pillar_.

Dan tak terduga sebelumnya. Benak Atem pun seolah dihantam dengan penglihatan misterius.

Sebuah penglihatan dimana nalarnya nyaris mengalami _falter_.

' _A-Apa ini…?'_ Atem tak mampu mencerna apa yang sudah terhampar di penglihatannya. Otaknya seolah diperlihatkan dengan ribuan bahkan mungkin jutaan cuplikan kehidupan dimana ia hidup secara berbeda di dalamnya. Cuplikan demi cuplikan itu bertransisi dengan begitu cepatnya. Bak sebuah film yang diputar terlalu cepat, hingga tak menghasilkan skenario apapun. Hanya gambaran transisi _blur_ yang tak jelas visualnya.

Namun anehnya, Atem dapat memahami satu persatu cuplikan kehidupan itu. Seolah di dalam otaknya telah berhasil ter- _install_ oleh sebuah sistem yang utuh.

"ATEM, SADARLAH!"

Dan benak Atem pun kembali ke dalam realita saat sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipinya. Di situ barulah ia tersadar bahwa saat ini, kedua mata ametis Yugi telah menatapnya dengan genangan air mata yang nyaris terjatuh. Hatinya pun terhenyak.

" _A-Aibou_ —"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa tindakanmu itu bisa saja membahayakanmu, _Mou hitori no boku_!" Yugi tak sanggup membendung amarahnya. Ia begitu cemas. Begitu khawatir. Jantungnya terasa meledak saat ia menatap betapa kosongnya pandangan Atem tatkala pemuda itu menyentuh dinding _pillar_.

Jiwa sang partner seolah hampir ditarik ke dimensi lain.

"A-Aku tak ingin membayangkan hal buruk itu. B-Bisa saja aku kehilanganmu di detik ini juga…" Dan isak tangis itu tak mampu terbendung lagi. Sekujur tubuh Yugi pun gemetar dengan hebatnya. Membayangkan Atem akan pergi dan lenyap meninggalkannya membuat Yugi seolah dihantam dengan ribuan batu. Ia serasa mati.

Kedua mata merah itu terlihat sayu, penuh penyesalan. Kegentaran berkuasa penuh atas diri _aibou_ nya. Sejatinya, Atem juga tak terlalu memahami apa yang sudah terjadi dengan dirinya. Namun, ia memiliki sebuah keyakinan yang begitu kuat. Seulas senyum tipis pun tersimpul di paras tampannya.

Jika apa yang ia yakini benar, maka ia tak perlu takut dengan perpisahan yang akan terjadi diantara dirinya dengan Yugi nantinya.

" _Aibou_ …" didekapnya tubuh sang _partner_ dan Yugi masih menggugurkan air matanya di sana. "Kau percaya bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kita tak akan terpisahkan bukan?"

"Apa… maksudmu?" Yugi mulai tak paham dengan perkataan Atem. Dirinya yang satu lagi itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan semakin mempererat dekapannya pada Yugi.

"Aku melihatnya, _Aibou_. Semuanya…" Dan belum sempat Yugi bertanya lebih jauh, kedua ametisnya pun memandang horror tatkala menatap sekujur tubuh Atem. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh _partner_ nya itu mulai terkikis menjadi bulir-bulir cahaya yang kemudian diserap ke dalam esensi _pillar_. Benak Yugi seakan kosong, tak mampu memahami apa yang sudah terjadi. Tubuh Atem perlahan sirna.

Air mata itu pun semakin deras menggenang.

" _M-Mou hitori no boku_! A-Apa yang terjadi denganmu! A-Aku—" Yugi semakin memucat. Atem mulai melekatkan keningnya di kening sang _aibou_. Jemarinya bertaut erat dengan jemari Yugi. Ia mulai teringat dengan apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh ayahnya dahulu.

" _Aibou_ … apa kau percaya dengan… reinkarnasi?"

"Huh?" Kedua ametis Yugi terbelalak lebar, penuh pertanyaan. Atem lantas tersenyum dan mencoba menghapus air mata yang sudah menggenangi kedua pipi _partner_ nya itu.

"Dunia ini akan direkonstruksi. Dunia ini akan terlahir kembali ke dalam sebuah kehidupan yang baru…" Jemari Atem lantas menangkup kedua pipi Yugi dan kembali mengikis jarak di antara paras mereka. "Dan aku melihatnya, _Aibou_. Aku melihat… semuanya."

"Semuanya…?"

"Ya, benar. Semuanya. Semua kehidupanku. _Dan akan_ _selalu_ _ada dirimu_ _disana_ _…"_

"A-Apa?" Sebuah visual yang begitu mengejutkan pun merasuk ke dalam penglihatan Yugi bak sebuah bom yang diledakkan secara tiba-tiba. Tepat di saat Atem membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir Yugi, menciumnya lekat. Di saat itulah Yugi mulai memahami segalanya. Ia dapat melihat apa yang sudah dilihat oleh sang _partner_. Segenap cuplikan kehidupan yang mungkin akan segera mereka lalui setelah ini.

Yugi dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok Atem yang tampak memerintah Mesir sebagai seorang _pharaoh_. Ia dapat melihat jelas bagaimana para pendeta hadir untuk melindunginya. Ia dapat melihat jelas bagaimana sosok penjahat bernama Bakura mulai merusak kehidupan Atem hingga membuat sang _Pharaoh_ mengorbankan jiwanya.

Ia dapat melihat semuanya. Serangkaian kehidupan yang hendak dilalui pemuda bermata merah itu setelah dunia berhasil di _restart_ kembali. Dan itu hanya satu dari serangkaian kehidupan Atem yang lain.

Dirinya yang satu lagi itu akan kembali hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda-beda.

Ia akan terus terlahir bersamaan dengan lahirnya dunia ini.

Rasa lega pun membasuh Yugi. Kesedihan itupun tak lagi terpancar di saat tubuh Atem hampir sirna sepenuhnya. Perpisahan mereka hanya terjadi sementara. Setelah ini, mereka pasti akan dipertemukan kembali dalam takdir yang berbeda.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Meskipun ingatan kita mengenai kehidupan ini akan hilang di kehidupan berikutnya, kita pasti akan tetap bertemu. Dan takdir akan mempersatukan kita kembali. Seperti saat ini. Kelak hanya akan ada kau dan aku. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

Yugi mengangguk diam mendengar itu. Ia balas ciuman demi ciuman yang diberikan Atem padanya. Sebuah bukti betapa dalamnya cinta yang terpatri di dalam hati keduanya. Dunia pun tak akan sanggup memusnahkan perasaaan supremasi itu.

"Kau adalah bagian dari jiwaku, _Aibou_. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Sumpahku ini akan menembus hingga ke dimensi akhir. Kau adalah milikku sampai kapanpun."

Pendaran cahaya itu semakin menyilaukan mata. Yugi memejamkan kedua ametisnya saat eksistensi sang _partner_ lenyap seutuhnya. Bersamaan dengan sebuah bisikan yang menyentuh hati. Sebuah bisikan yang lebih menyerupai ikrar suci dibanding perkataan apapun.

" _Aku mencintaimu… Mutou Yugi…"_

Bisikan itu akan terus mengendap di hati Yugi, menyatu ke dalam segenap aliran darahnya.

Sesaat setelah kepergian sang _partner_ , kini tersisa Yugi seorang diri. _Pillar_ cahaya itu menanti dirinya sebagai manusia terakhir yang akan memasuki kehidupan baru. Seulas senyum tipis terbingkai di parasnya, bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang berjalan menuju tepat di dekat _pillar_.

Sebelum jari jemari itu menyentuh hamparan cahaya pada pillar, Yugi pun dapat melihatnya.

' _Sang kakek yang memberikan kepingan-kepingan millennium puzzle pada cucunya. Kepingan puzzle yang ia dapatkan secara susah payah dari makam pharaoh Mesir terdahulu. Sebuah harta karun yang begitu berharga. Namun, lebih dari itu. Sejatinya, di dalam puzzle telah bersemayam roh pharaoh terdahulu. Roh dari sosok pharaoh yang telah mengorbankan jiwa untuk mengalahkan penguasa kegelapan.'_

Yugi tersenyum tipis. Sekujur tubuhnya pun terkikis secara perlahan-lahan, menjadi membran-membran cahaya yang mulai menyatu ke dalam _pillar_. Pada akhirnya, Tuhan memberikan karunia terindah itu padanya. Mimpi buruk hanyalah sebuah awal dari realita yang begitu indah.

Di saat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan, di saat itulah garis takdir mereka disatukan.

Takdir telah memilih mereka menjadi penggerak rekonstruksi dunia yang baru.

Dan Yugi tak keberatan dengan vonis itu. Karena itu artinya…

"Kita akan selalu bersama… _Mou hitori no boku_."

Ya, benar. Bersama untuk… _**selamanya.**_

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:** Terakhir saya update FF di fandom ini sekitar tahun 2011 silam dengan FF Praesidium Ad Lucifer di akun saya yang kedua **Reviero Messiah.** Setelah bertahun-tahun vakum dari fandom manapun dan juga FFN dari itu sendiri, entah mengapa saya kembali tergerak untuk membuat fic YGO lagi. Ya, itung-itung sebagai nostalgia (Bukan berarti saya akan aktif lagi menulis fanfic dan mengupdate hutang fic saya yang terdahulu. Saya cuman mampir sebentar. Mohon Maaf)

Dan maafkan gaya penulisan FF saya yang kembali kaku. Hiatus selama bertahun-tahun juga membuat kualitas fic saya menurun. Sebenernya FF ini _fail_ banget. Berminggu-minggu tertunda publishnya hanya dikarenakan _feel_ untuk ngebeta ulang dan mengedit yang naik turun. Maaf jika ada _typo_ , redudansi, pemborosan kalimat, _plot hole_ dan sebagainya.

Semoga fandom ini bisa kembali ramai seperti dulu. Terutama FF Puzzleshippingnya. Hahaha :) _Jaa nee~_


End file.
